Christmas Stars
by The Knife In Your Side
Summary: "If I were to offer my hand right now and promise you an adventure… would you take it?"


**A little Christmas cross-over for all of my Exceptionally Ordinary fans and other assorted Doctor Who lovers!**

**I'm using the Tenth Doctor because he's my favourite – David Tennant FTW!**

**Dedicated to one of my favourite reviewers **_**Forever Siriusly Sirius**_**.**

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

"_Nobody important? Blimey, that's amazing. You know that in nine hundred years of time and space and I've never met anybody who wasn't important before…"_

–_The Doctor_

* * *

The night was dark and silent as Riley O'Conner made her way through the abandoned streets of London, boots crunching in the snow that drifted slowly to the ground and dusted her coat and beanie in a white sheet. She pushed her gloved hands further into her pockets, breathing clouds into the air with every breath.

The shivering scrawny girl climbed over the old padlocked wrought-iron gate weaved with vines and weeds. She walked towards the entrance to the tunnels at the end of the dark and dingy alleyway, lit only by a flickering gas lamp – a relic from past days.

A low strained-sounding metallic siren sounded behind her and the young girl turned on the spot. Out of nowhere a blue box had materialised. Quickly, she balled up a snowball in her gloved hands and reached for the sycamore wand in her left boot. Curious, Riley walked towards the strange Police Box, taking in the sight. Snow had begun to dust it top as she made a steady way around it, remaining careful in her step.

After she'd circled it, Riley came back to the front, running her hands down the wooden door frame. Suddenly, it burst open and she jumped back, holding her wand out in front of her – the stunning spell at her lips.

"If I were to offer my hand right now and promise you an adventure… would you take it?" a strange man asked.

Her first reaction was to throw the snowball, which hit him right in the chest.

"What was that for?" he gave her a surprised look and dusted himself off.

He was not an overly tall man, but his scrawny build made him seem taller than he was. His hair was gelled up and he wore a smirk on his face. He wore a blue pin-stripe suit with a plain white shirt and a lose red tie… the man looked quite dishevelled, like he'd done a lot of running recently. Over the top he wore a billowing tan overcoat and red converse, not unlike her own. But there was spark in there, in those dark ancient eyes - a bright mischievous spark.

He grinned at her, leaning against the door frame, hands in pockets. The young girl couldn't quite see behind him, but a pale orange light seemed to leak out from the box's insides.

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Who are you?"

"I'm The Doctor," he kept grinning.

"Doctor who?" Riley questioned, "And of what, may I ask?"

"It's really just _The Doctor_, why do people always ask that?" He took a step into the snow, door swinging shut behind him, "Anyway, if you must know of what, I'd say everything that is, everything that was and all that can ever be,"

She loosened her grip on the wand, the man seemed harmless enough, "Are you a seer?"

He cocked his head to the side, "A seer… no, I don't think so," he took another step closer to me, pulled out a metal _thing_ that reminded the witch of a short robotic wand and waved it over her wand hwiling making a strange buzzing noise, "That looks to me like a sycamore wand… for the brave and the adventurous..."

"You'd be guessing right, Doctor, may I ask you of your wand?" Riley questioned him.

The Doctor held up the silver device, "This? Oh this is no wand, no offense, but it's better – it's a sonic screwdriver!"

"Interesting…" she mumbled, not really seeing how that was an better than a wand, "So what of this adventure?"

He grinned again; did this man never cease to smile? "Ah, yes… one adventure, one place, one time… do you trust me?"

"No, I don't actually," she said truthfully with a shrug, "Not at all,"

He smiled, a small sad smile, "Good, you shouldn't,"

She chuckled under her breath, "But this adventure, it sounds rather interesting… would it be worth it? Taking your hand?"

"Oh, I promise it will be… just take my hand, step into the TARDIS… it's all of time and space I'm offering you – will you take the chance?"

Riley took one last look at the dirty alley way in which they stood, one last look to the stars above them in the night sky, then to the strange blue box and finally to The Doctor's outstretched hand.

"All of time and space you say?" Riley felt a smile creeping across her lips.

The Doctor nodded with a wink and kicked open the door open with his converse.

The young witch grinned at the Timelord, the man with those dark ancient eyes, and winked back, "Who could ever refuse that?"

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
